The Beauty of the Beast
by Mitzrael Girl
Summary: ‹‹Desafio MdF›› Aquele castelo era nada mais que uma prisão, uma bela prisão para uma perigosa fera. E ela sabia mais do que tudo que ninguém, jamais poderia libertá-la. Era a sua benção e sua maldição. Sem final feliz. EmeraudexZagato Emeraude's POV


**Disclaimer:** Mahou Kishuu Rayearth não me pertence, faço esse fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**The Beauty of The Beast  
**

* * *

"_However cold the Wind and the rain  
I'll be there to ease your pain  
However cruel the mirrors of sin  
Remember beauty is found within"  
__**The Beauty and The Beast by Nightwish**_

* * *

Para toda pessoa que nasce em Zephyr, o castelo do Pilar parece a coisa mais divina, e mais inalcançável do mundo. É o símbolo da perfeição, daquele que protege o nosso mundo e o faz ser tão perfeito como o é. Entretanto, nenhuma dessas pessoas sabe realmente para que essas paredes e murais gigantescos servem… estão aqui simplesmente para esconder as criaturas mais perigosas do mundo. Ou pelo menos, estão aqui para me esconder.

A primeira vez que vi esses imensos portões, achei que minha vida iria começar. A maior benção para um cidadão de Zephyr: se tornar o Pilar. Entretanto… quando coloquei meu pé dentro desse castelo, foi na verdade, o início da minha maldição.

Ir viver num lindo e grande castelo, deveria ser como um conto de fadas… mas não é. No fundo, é apenas uma bonita prisão para uma perigosa fera.

Como dói ter que orar todos os dias pelos outros, e nunca por si mesmo. Como dói ter que chegar nessa varanda e fitar as pessoas sorrirem felizes nos jardins. Tudo o que eu queria era poder criar asas, e ser como um pássaro, livre de tudo e todos, livre desse peso que minhas pernas não conseguem mais sustentar. Por que não posso ser como elas? Essas servas sempre estão tão felizes, com seus afazeres, com suas famílias… com seus amados. Por que eu tenho que estar aqui? Rezando por todos… eu nunca pedi por isso.

Todos os dias são o mesmo dia. Eu oro pela paz e segurança deste mundo, e de todos esses seres que desfrutam de uma liberdade que eu lhes garanto. Todos os dias… meu corpo se move, meus joelhos tocam o chão, minhas mãos se unem, meus olhos se fecham, meus lábios se movem em profusões de palavras de orações e minha mente… se perde em desejos de liberdade. Eu sempre fecho meus olhos para essa terrível verdade, mas ela é cada dia mais óbvia. E essa verdade há de destruir Zephyr um dia.

– Princesa Emeraude?

Essa voz… por dois segundos apenas, era o tempo que eu desejaria não tê-la ouvido. Mas não adianta, para cada segundo que desejo não ouvi-la, passo um dia inteiro buscando por ela. Apenas essa voz é capaz de fazer com que todas as paredes ao meu redor, toda a beleza de Zephyr desapareça e pareça completamente insignificante. É a voz que me faz perceber sempre o quanto eu não sirvo para ser o pilar.

– Sumo sacerdote… – como sempre, preciso esboçar o meu mais falso e belo sorriso para encarar aqueles olhos negros tão penetrantes e tão atentos… aquele sorriso realmente gentil e sincero.

– É hora de voltar aos seus aposentos. O sol já está se pondo.

A voz dele é sempre assim… tão suave e perfeita, quase tão delicada como se não quisesse me machucar. _Machucar…_

– Só… mais uns minutos. – era apenas aquilo que eu queria, uns minutos para continuar a invejar a liberdade dos pássaros e conter a dor em meu peito por encontrá-lo. – Ainda ouço os pássaros cantando.

– Como desejar, princesa.

Por quê? Por que não ouço passos atrás de mim, sumindo ao longo do corredor, levando embora a sua figura imponente e perfeita? Isso dói tanto. Por que não é você que está em meu lugar? Com sua perfeição, sua devoção a Zephyr, sua força de vontade… era você que deveria estar sustentando esse mundo, não eu. Sempre que fica perto de mim, percebo o quanto queria ser metade do que você é, metade do que esse mundo realmente precisa.

A cada segundo que continua perto de mim… eu percebo o quanto essas paredes devem continuar a me prender. Eu sou um monstro ao seu lado, mas simplesmente não consigo me manter distante. Não posso suportar estar perto de você, nem longe. Não posso suportar… sequer poder tocá-lo.

Mas mesmo assim, você continua me esperando. Devia ver através de minhas palavras falsas, de meus olhos sem vida, meus sorrisos forçados. Devia ver o quão desprezível eu sou, e assim, nunca mais se aproximar, parar de zelar por mim. Será que você também consegue ver aquelas mulheres no jardim? Elas estão tão felizes… cuidando das flores, conversando, se divertindo. Será que quando olha para elas, vê o mesmo que eu? É claro que não… você é tão _perfeito_. Não conseguiria pensar do mesmo modo. Eu nunca vou ser daquele jeito. Mas eu _quero_, e nem todo o poder do Pilar, da mais forte entidade de Zephyr, pode me libertar como elas são libertas.

– Princesa?

Mais uma vez, como agulhas perfurando minha mente, a sua voz entra em meus ouvidos. E como uma reação imediata que eu desejaria não ter, mais uma vez preciso encarar seus olhos e sua expressão preocupada. _Preocupada_? Não faça isso consigo mesmo… não se preocupe comigo. Eu não mereço sua atenção, eu sou um monstro.

– Princesa Emeraude…?

Por alguns segundos, pensei sentir o calor de sua pele sobre a minha, mas isso jamais poderia acontecer, não é? Minha mão aperta tão forte a batente branca da varanda que meus dedos parecem se confundir com a cor da parede. E aí está a sua mão, tão perto da minha, mas ao mesmo tempo tão longe. Você não pode tocar o Pilar. Mas ao menos me diga… ao menos me diga que era o que você queria, poder me tocar tanto quanto eu quero tocá-lo. Ao menos me mostre que não é tão perfeito quanto parece, que é tão humano quanto eu.

– Não se sente bem, princesa?

Não seja tão perfeito!

– Eu vou para os meus aposentos. – é sempre a única alternativa para mim, me afastar, dar as costas e ignorar sua expressão, sua presença. Deixar que a dor aumente… pelo bem de Zephyr.

– Claro, princesa.

Tudo o que eu queria, em momentos como esse, era ouvir ao menos um leve tremular na sua voz, em suas palavras. Mas não há nada. Nunca há nada além de certeza. Como você pode estar tão feliz e satisfeito de estar preso aqui, preso a alguém como eu?

Eu preciso apenas continuar meus passos, curtos e rápidos, na direção de um refúgio longe de você. Onde eu não precise encarar seus olhos e ver minha figura abominável refletida neles. Um lugar em que sua perfeição não possa mais me atingir. Por que você tinha que estar aqui desde o começo? Encarar a serenidade de seus olhos é como ver a minha liberdade indo embora, como desejar mais do que tudo ser como você, e ao mesmo tempo, desejar mais que tudo estar longe de você, longe desse lugar, longe dessa eterna prisão.

Eu poderia correr os corredores desse castelo durante uma eternidade, e mesmo assim, sinto como se jamais pudesse fugir de você… não posso pensar em você, Zagato.

Meu quarto, o único lugar em que realmente sinto que posso estar sozinha, longe dele. Apenas o branco das paredes incomodam meus olhos, os tecidos impecavelmente dobrados sobre a cama… e um lugar sem um espelho sequer para refletir o que realmente sou. É uma imagem que eu não consigo mais encarar. A única coisa que preciso nesse enorme quarto é da luz do luar, entrando pelas janelas abertas… apenas isso, tão solitária quanto esse brilho perolado.

– Sacerdote Zagato? – as palavras saem de meus lábios quase como brasa, queimando todo o meu corpo. Mais do que tudo, consigo sentir sua presença tão perto o quanto possível… não entendo porque continua se aproximando de mim.

– Digno do Pilar, minha Princesa. – a voz dele parecia ecoar no quarto enorme, e eu consigo sentir sua presença cada vez mais perto de mim, embora seus passos sejam tão silenciosos. – Há algo de errado com você.

– Digno do Sumo Sacerdote… – eu não posso ver meu rosto, mas sei tão bem quanto qualquer um que me veja agora, encarando a noite, que meu sorriso é completamente decepcionado. – Há algo de errado comigo, Zagato?

– Princesa…?

Não há uma afirmação mais óbvia. Está tudo errado em mim… errado demais.

– Você pode me ajudar, Sacerdote? – diga que não… diga que eu não tenho mais salvação. Diga que Zephyr não precisa mais de mim, e que nunca precisou.

– Eu farei todo o possível para ajudá-la, princesa. Sempre.

Resposta errada. Não seja tão perfeito… você precisa proteger o Pilar, não a _mim_. Nunca vai poder se dedicar a _mim_.

– Você já fez demais. – eu não queria, mas não há como evitar. Esse rastro frio que escorre pelo meu rosto já me denuncia demais. Esse é meu verdadeiro sorriso, sempre, um sorriso que você não pode ver, _meu_ Zagato… um sorriso triste. – Não há nada mais que possa destruir… esse monstro dentro de mim.

– Emeraude… não há fera.

Mentira.

– Eu nunca quis estar aqui. Todos os dias são como uma tortura para mim… eu desejo mais e mais ser como as pessoas ao meu redor; ser como aqueles pássaros que podem ir e vir sem intervenção… ser como as jovens que podem sorrir despreocupadas ou ficar irritadas, que podem ter alguém a quem abraçar. – por que estou lhe dizendo isso? Dói… dói tanto ter que falar isso justamente para você, não me faça continuar… não me faça. – Isso machuca… mais do que a mim, Zephyr.

Não fale, por favor, não fale de novo.

– Princesa, você não…

– Eu queria ser você. – eu não quero que fale, não posso ouvir sua voz novamente. Ela me faz querer continuar, você não pode ouvir minha voz, minhas palavras afiadas. – Tão perfeito… tão dedicado, tão satisfeito. Está aqui porque assim o quer, Zagato. E nada há nesse mundo mais belo que sua devoção ao Pilar. Mas eu não posso mudar… e não há mais como me salvar.

– Se eu fosse perfeito… – você é. – Teria conseguido salvá-la há muito tempo atrás, Emeraude. Mas por mais que tenha procurado, não há como destituí-la da função de Pilar. Por todo esse tempo, dediquei minha vida a salvá-la.

Por que está me dizendo isso agora, Zagato? Não me dê mais ilusões do que meu coração pode suportar, não posso mais ouvir a sua voz, não posso pensar que isso seja verdade, eu sou o Pilar. Não há nada além dessa prisão para mim nesse mundo todo… por favor, não tente ser meu caminho para a liberdade. Esse caminho não existe…

– Eu não posso ser salva. – meus olhos não conseguem mais enxergar a escuridão da noite, minhas pernas não conseguem mais sustentar meu corpo. O chão agora parece tão mais gelado do que das outras vezes… – Esse castelo será minha prisão pelo resto da vida.

– Eu lhe darei a sua liberdade.

Por um momento, pensei ser apenas minha imaginação, mas aquelas palavras, aquele calor tão perto de mim. Não quero ter que abrir os olhos para descobrir que os braços dele envolvendo meu corpo é nada mais que uma ilusão. Mas é tão quente… tão seguro… me abrace mais forte… me abrace e não me largue pelo resto da eternidade. Diga que isso não vai acabar.

– Deseje a liberdade, Emeraude. Deseje-a mais que tudo, e eu lhe darei.

Não me tente… não há como resistir a uma sensação tão reconfortante. Essa fera dentro de mim jamais vai sumir, esse castelo que a esconde, jamais vai ruir… esse caminho para meu final feliz nunca se abrirá.

– Não… eu não posso… – é a minha verdade. Tudo o que posso fazer é tê-lo ao meu lado… rezando que Zephyr não caia sob meus desejos. – Mas não me deixe… não me deixe nunca. – é você o único que desperta a minha fera e a faz adormecer novamente. Sem você, não só Zephyr ruiria, eu também.

– Eu não posso deixar que se despedace desse jeito…

Sim, você pode. Mais do que isso, você deve.

– Não posso deixar de protegê-la mais do que o Pilar…

Você precisa. Eu não posso ser salva… entretanto, apenas deixe-me ouvir sua promessa…

– Eu jamais vou deixá-la.

Então… você se tornará o meu final feliz.

* * *

**Fim**

**Mais uma vez aqui em Rayearth! Dessa vez, como resposta ao desafio do mundo dos fics: Contos de Fadas x Pecados Capitais.**

**Espero que tenha ficado plausível, e que tenha dado pra ver a essência tanto da Bela e a Fera quanto da Inveja! XDD Falando logo, caso não tenha conseguido expressar tão bem!**

**Bom, é isso então. Para os que acharem que o fic merece mesmo, adoraria receber comentários!**

**Kisses, té depois!**


End file.
